Highblood ancestor vs highblood decendant
by PotentiallyHarmful
Summary: Act 1: The troll kids are in for an ass kicking when the Grand Highblood visits their sad little rock in space.
1. What

Ch1

It was quiet in the halls of the lab. Most ofthe trolls were asleep. The room of the Libra, however, was lively. Colors createdwith chalk, cloth, and various other things had her room lit like nothingbefore. But of course, Terezi couldn't see any of it. Worse still, she feltsomething very strange looming. She sat on something called a "bed," deeply immersed in thought. Thisfeeling. It made her stomach churn,and she could feel her whole body tingle. What on Alternia was this?

"1 DONT UND3RST4ND. WH4TS 3V3N H4PP3N1NGTO M3? M4YB3 1 SHOULD GO T4LK TO K4RK4T 4BOUT TH1S." She stood up andgrabbed her cane. Not that she needed it a lot, really. It's just part of theP4CK4G3 d34l.- I mean… package deal...

Although she was blind, she knew that thehalls were dark and gloomy. No color at all. But the scent of a certainCancer's blood was drawing her closer to him. Eventually, she found him.

"K4RK4T 4R3 YOU 4W4K3?" No . He must be asleep... Terezi walks over to his bed and sits down... Shestarts to raise her hand to shake him awake a little, but suddenly doesn't knowif that's a good idea. He's been working so hard and staying awake for weeksjust for them... Waking him up would probably just make him mad anyway. Shesighs and gets up, then heads for the door.

"HEY." So he was awake after all? Jerk.

"WHATS WRONG?"

"K4RK4T... 1 DONT W4NT TO S4Y 1TS NOTH1NG,BUT 1TS JUST TH4T 1 F33L SOM3TH1NG R34LLY B4D 1S GO1NG TO H4PP3N. 1 THOUGHT 1DCOM3 T3LL YOU F1RST."

"WELL GOOD, BECAUSE IM THE ONLY ONE WHOCAN DO ANYTHING ABOUT ANYTHING AROUND HERE." Well, HE obviously got just enough sleep. Terezi could smell something. A blush on Karkat's sweet gray cheeks. It madeher smile a little.

"1 GU3SS. SO WH4T 4R3 YOUR PL4NS TO F1ND OUT WH4TS WRONG?"

"WELL I GUESS IF YOU FEEL THAT SOMETHINGBAD IS GOING TO HAPPEN WE SHOULD RROBABLY CHECK ON EVERYONE TO SEE IF THEIRSTUPID FUCKING ASSES ARE DEAD OR SOME SHIT."

"SOUNDS L1K3 4 GOOD ST4RT." Anothersmall smile crept across her stood up and stretched a little, andboth he and Terezi exited and walked down the halls.

"WHO SHOULD W3 CH3CK ON F1RST?"

"WELL WHO THE FUCK IS CLOSEST? THAT'S THEFUCKASS WE'LL CHECK ON FIRST."

"4R4D14 1T 1S TH3N."

"GOG DAMN HER SHES PRACTICALLY INVINCIBLEON ACCOUNT OF SHES A GOG DAMN ROBOTCYBORG THING NOW."

"K4RK4T YOU S41D W3D CH3CK ON3V3RYON3."

"FUCK. FINE." They walked up to Aradia's door and Karkat thought about this situation. Kartkat didn't even complain about helpingher. Not one peep out of his complaining mouth. She wondered why. For anyoneelse he would have- Aradia robot opened the door and stared at the two of them with her blank, red glass eyes.

"yes, what can i d0 for y0u?"

"YEAH YOU OKAY AND SHIT?"

"0f c0urse i am. is there s0methingwr0ng?"

"W3LL 1 JUST H4D 4 W31RD F33L1NG 4NDW4NT3D K4RK4TS H3LP. SO W3'R3 GO1NG 4ROUND S331NG 1F 3V3RYON3 IS OK4Y."

"i see. well im quite alright s0 im 0neless pers0n y0u have t0 w0rry ab0ut."

"YEP SEE YA LATER."

"TH4NKS 4R4D14." They all nodded toeach other and walked off. It took a while to ask every single troll if theywere okay. Sol and Fef...

"-EV-RYT)(ING IS JUST FIN-E H-ER-E!"

"yeah 2o can you leave u2 alone and2tuff?"

"WHATEVER FUCKASS."

Equius and Nepeta…

"Yes we are quite alright."

"PURRfectly alright! You dont have to worryabout us! Ive got the STRONGEST meowrailever!"

"YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING WEIRD."

"Watch your l00d language l0wbl00d."

"AH FUCK YOU." They didn't botherchecking on Vriska. They knew she was perfectly fine, probably plotting theirdemise for later on. That wasn't thefeeling Terezi was getting, though,so it most certainly wasn't her.

On to Kanaya.

"There Is No Need To Worry About Me. ButI Greatly Appriciate You Coming To Check On Me."

"SUR3 TH1NG K4N4Y4."

Eridan?

"Wwhat the hell do you evven wwant?"

"WELL HES FINE. MOVING ON."

"Wwait! Really wwhat did you wwant?"Poor Eridan being completely ignored, they continued to the last trolls. Gamzeeand Tavros. They were in the bathroom, sitting on the side of the tub, Gamzeehelping Tav shave the sides of his head and styling his Mohawk in ridiculousshapes.

"WHAT THE GOG DAMN HELL ARE YOU TWOFUCKING WEIRDOS DOING?"

"HeY mY bRoThEr. We'Re JuSt HaViN' fUn InThE tUb AnD sHiT. MaKiNg TaV bRo'S hAiR wIcKeD aWeSoMe."

"uH, yEAH SORRY ABOUT ALL THIS. iS uH,eVERYTHING OKAY?"

"1 GU3SS 1F YOU TWO 4R3 OK4Y TH3NY3S."

"SwEeT dEaL mOtHeRfUcKeRs. WaNt In OnThIs SwEeT tUb TiMe?"

"OH GOG FUCK NO. TEREZI LETS GET THE SHITOUT OF HERE." He quickly absconded...

"SORRY G4MZ33 NO TH4NKS. H4V3 'FUN' YOUTWO." She left after Karkat and they stood in the hall in thought.

"MAYBE YOURE JUST NOT FEELING WELL ORSOME SHIT."

"NO 1M SUR3 4BOUT WH4T 1 F3LT. 1 JUSTDONT KNOW WH4T 1T COULD POSS1BLY B3."

"MAYBE JUST GO GET SOME SLEEP."

"1 TR13D 4LR3ADY 4ND 1T D1DNT WORK."

"WELL FUCK I DONT KNOW THEN."

"L3TS CH3CK OUTS1D3?"

"FINE." Still no complaining? Whatis going on with him? Hm. Oh well. They went up the ridiculous amounts ofstairs to the roof and looked around.

"LOOK, SEE? THERES NOTHING WRONG."

"K4RK4T 1M BL1ND. 1 C4NT 'LOOK' OR 'S33'YOU 1D1OT."

"OH RIGHT SORRY MY BAD." Your badindeed, Kar. As he looked around for the both of them, he did see somethingstrange in the darkness of space.

"WHAT THE GOG DAMN FUCK IS THAT?"

"WH4T?"

"ITS A FUCKING WIERD LOOKING METEORTHING. IT LOOKS LIKE ITS COMING RIGHT FOR US. COMING FOR US LIKE A FUCKINGWINGBEAST AFTER A SQUEAKBEAST. ITS COMING AT US LIKE THERES A BIG FUCKINGTARGET ON ALL OF OUR ASSES."

"4R3 YOU JUST JOK1NG?"

"YEAH. ABSOLUTELY. JOKING LIKE THATSTUPID EGBERT JOHN HUMAN WHEN HES FEELING FRISKY. ABOUT A METEOR THATS GOING TOHIT AND KILL ALL OF US. YEAH. JOKING."

"W3LL TH3N W3 H4V3 TO GO T3LL 3V3RYON34BOUT TH3 D4NG3R!"

"THOSEIDIOTS WILL THINK WE'RE FUCKING AROUND. BESIDES WHAT CAN WE EVEN DO? WE CANTHIDE. AND WE CANT RUN."

"W3 M1GHT B3 4BL3 TO RUN 1F W3 G3T4R4D14S 4ND M4YB3 SOLLUX'S H3LP. TH3Y C4N MOV3 TH1S M3T3OR W3'R3 ONM4YB3."

"HOLY SHIT YOU REALLY THINK THEYRE THATAWESOME?"

"K4RK4T R3L4X. L3TS JUST GO T3LL TH3M 4NDS33 WH4T W3 C4N F1ND OUT." Without letting Karkat respond, Terezi quicklyran back inside. Karkat wondered how she could run a beeline in any direction if she was blind. But questioning that isjust stupid. He follows her inside and all the way back to Sol and Fef's room.

"HEY FUCKASS WE KINDA NEED YOUR HELP OUTHERE." Sollux just can't get any alone time with Feferi can he?

"iidiiot iim tryiing two-"

"NO DUDE WE DONT EVEN HAVE TIME FOR YOURFLUSHED SHIT RIGHT NOW. WE HAVE A METEOR ROCKETING UP OUR ASSES AT INFINITYTIMES THE SPEED OF LIGHT."

"1 4LSO SM3LL3D SOM3TH1NG STR4NG3."

"STRANG-E? LIK-E W)(AT?"

"YEAH LIKE WHAT. YOU DIDNT TELL ME YOUSMELLED ANYTHING."

"TH4TS B3C4US3 YOU W3R3NT SHUTT1NG UP.4NYW4Y 1 SM3LL3D SOM3TH1NG F4M1L14R."

"famiiliiar?"

"Y34H. 1T 4LMOST SM3LL3D L1K3G4MZ33."

"GAMZEE?"

"W)(Y GAMZ-E-E?"

"1 DONT KNOW BUT 1T D1D SM3LL W4Y MOR31NT3NS3 4ND M4YB3 3V3N 3V1L."

"YOU THINK YOU SMELLED AN EVILGAMZEE."

"Y3S." Well what could this mean?

"liike gamzeeth blood color orsomethiing?"

"Y3S TH4TS WH4T 1T W4S."

"HOLY FUCK THAT DOESNT EVEN MAKE SMELLED EVIL GAMZEE BLOOD ON THE METEOR THATS GOING TO KILL US?"

"PR3TTY MUCH."

"well thiith could be a problem then..."

A problem ofa magnitude that none of them could possibly imagine. It was coming right for them as if it were fired straight at them… on purpose. But whatever the reason or cause,this couldn't go on. Something had to be done. And then they would understandthe magnitude of the shit that theyhad just gotten thrown at them. And whata massive pile of shit it is...

To Be Continued in Ch2


	2. Enter The Grand Highblood

Ch2

"YEAH NO SHIT IT COULD BE APROBLEM." Karkat steamed.

"W3 W3R3 HOP1NG YOU 4ND M4YB3 4R4D14COULD H3LP STOP TH1S TH1NG W1TH YOUR POW3RS OR SOM3TH1NG."

"well iit would theem we dont really geta choice iin thiith. we gotta thtop that meteor."

"I'LL GO N-ET ARADIA!" Fef said. She quickly glubbed all the way to Aradia's current location. Karkat ran off to the computer room with Sollux to see if they could CAPTOR it onscreen. (lol capture) Sollux sat down quickly in the chair and started pressing the keys... Within seconds, the meteor was on-screen.

"oh my gog. ii2 that what you were talking about?"

"YEAH THATS IT. CAN YOU SEE WHATS MAKING IT SO EVIL AND SHIT?"

"iil thee what ii can do." More buttons were pressed. Zooming in, they see a strange building... and that the whole meteor is covered in bright and dull colors.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD... THATS A BUNCH OF TROLL BLOOD."

"all kiind2 of troll blood... kk... doe2nt that look kiinda famiiliiar?"

"HOLY FUCK YOURE RIGHT. IT LOOKS LIKE THAT TIME GAMZEE WHEN FUCKING INSANE."

"what could thii2 mean?"

"COULD IT BE LIKE SOME EVIL... WELL MORE EVIL PARADOX TIME SPACE GAMZEE?"

"iim not 2ure, but iit2 entiirely po22iible."

"it will hit us." Aradia walked in with Feferi silently.

"its traject0ry is heading right f0r us."

"2tupiid kk want2 u2 to 2top iit."

"we can d0 that. it sh0uldnt be t00 difficult."

"take a look at thii2 though."Aradia steps closer to the screen and sees the trolls blood all over the giant rock and all over the building that's on it.

"strange. i w0nder what it c0uld be."

"tz 2aiid iit 2melled liike an eviiler gamzee." Feferi covered her mouth and gasped a little.

"what ii2 iit fef?"

"i r-eally glubbing hop-e it isnt what it)(ink it is. w)(at if its... gamz-e-es anc-estor?"

"WHAT THE FUCK HIS ANCESTOR?"

"y-es. iv-e )(-eard l-eg-ends about )(im.)(-es totally insan-e and )(-e w-ent against t)(-e Cond-esc-e."

"YOUVE GOTTA BE SHITTING ME. SO THE FREAKIN CRAZY ANCESTOR OF OUR ALREADY CRAZY FUCKING CLOWN IS COMING AT US. WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE DO THAT?"

"maybe hes c0ming t0 disp0se 0f us."

"YOU R34LLY TH1NK TH4TS WH4T H3S COM1NGH3R3 FOR?"

"perhaps. we cant rule 0ut anyp0ssibilities."

"MaYbE hE jUsT wAnTs To SaY mOtHeRfUcKiN'hElLo Or SoMeThInG?" Gamzee walked up behind them all with his typical stoned looking grin.

"OH FUCK NO GAMZEE DONT EVEN TELL ME YOURE GOING CRAZY RIGHT NOW. BECAUSE WE SERIOUSLY DONT NEED THIS FUCKING SHIT RIGHT NOW MAN. GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND LOCK YOURSELF IN THE CENTER OF THIS GOG DAMN FLOATING PIECE OF SHIT ROCK WERE ALL ON AND JUST WAIT OUT YOUR CRAZY URGES TO MURDER US ALL."

"NaH mOtHeRfUcKeR iM tOtAlLy LeGiT rIgHtNoW. No CrAzInEsS wHaT-sO-mOtHeRfUcKiN'-eVeR."

"G4MZ33 WH4T DO YOU R34LLY TH1NK H3S COM1NG H3R3 FOR?" Terezi looks in his general direction, able to smell his thick indigo blood. Gamzee was silent for longer than the group would have liked to think was appropriate.

"GAMZEE. WHERE THE FUCK IS TAVROS?"

"uH, sORRY IM RIGHT HERE. wHAT, uH, iS GOING ON? iS EVERYTHING OKAY?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TAVROS IM NOT EVEN EXPLAINING THIS SHIT AGAIN."

"G4MZ33?" He was still silent...

"WeLl... If I WeRe To TeLl ThEmOtHeRfUcKiNg TrUtH... hE's PrObAbLy CoMiNg To AlL uP aNd KiLl Us."

"WHY WOULD H3 DO TH4T G4MZ33? D1D W3 DO SOM3TH1NG WRONG?"

"I dOnT mOtHeRfUcKiNg KnOw. MaYbE hE jUsT fUcKiN' fEeLs LiKe It."

"WHY IN THE EVERLOVING FUCK WOULD HE JUST FEEL LIKE IT?"

"it is glubb-ed t)(at t)(-e grand)(ighblood was unpr-edictabl-e and uncontrolabl-e. )(-e could just b-e doing t)(is on a w)(im."

"WELL FUCK. WE ARE TOTALLY FUCKED ARENT WE? FUCKED UP THE ASS WITH A MASSIVE MURDEROUS BLOODTHIRSTY BULGE."

"YoU shoUlD rEaLlY uP aNd WaTcH yOuR mOtHeRfUcKiN' lAnGuAgE bRo."

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME GAMZEE?"

"we really dont have tiime for thii2 guy2."

"hes right. s0mething must be d0ne right n0w t0 prevent us fr0m being killed. S0llux, shall we g0?"

"ii gue22 2o."

"DUDE. BE CAREFUL OKAY? YOU DYING ALL THE TIME PISSES ME OFF."

"well 2orry kk iit2 not liike ii try two get my2elf kiilled. iill do my be2t not two diie though." He stood up and along with Aradia, and they quickly ran up the stairs to the roof. Karkat thought hard about this. What if this doesn'twork? What if they all die? Can't everything just stop getting all fucked up?

"GAMZEE YOU SOPORED UP IDIOT WHY DONT YOU TRY TO TALK TO THE FUCKING HIGHBLOOD GUY SINCE HES *YOUR* ANCESTOR IF MY FIRST PLAN DOESN'T WORK OUT?"

"WeLl ShIt BrO sHoUlDn'T /tHaT/ hAvE bEeNyOuR fIrSt MoThErFuCkIn' PlAn?"

"GAMZEE DONT QUESTION MY FUCKING AUTHORITY. I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IM DOING."

"YoU gOt It MoThErFuCkEr." Gamzee lazily saluted with that god damn stupid grin.

"uH, iSNT THAT REALLY DANGEROUS FOR GAMZEE TO, uH, tALK TO SUCH A,,,"

"CrAzY mOtHeR fUcKeR?" Tavros didn't want to say such a thing out loud just in case it hurt Gamzee's feelings. Something he thought about often... Gamzee. Just a few minutes ago he asked Gamzee and no one else to help with his hair. Without question Gamzee immediately and happily came to help him. Gamzee was his best friend. And he would be very sad if Gamzee got hurt...

"i, uH, gUESS SO."

"*YOURE* WORRIED ABOUT GAMZEE? DONT EVEN WORRY ABOUT IT TAVROS, GAMZEE IS A TOUGH FUCKER. MAYBE HE CAN EVEN COMUNICATE WITH THIS CRAZY FUCK WHEN HE GETS HERE." Tavros wished Karkat would stop calling the highblood names. It might sound like he's saying it to Gamzee! It might make Gamzee think Karkat is talking badly about him!

"MaYbE bRo We'Ll JuSt HaVe To SeE wHaT hApPeNs. LeT's Go GeT oUr FuCkIn' GrEeT oN." Gamzee gently grabbed Tavros' wheelchair handles and wheeled him carefully up to the roof.

"i'M SORRY YOU HAVE TO, uH, wHEEL ME AROUND LIKE THIS GAMZEE,,," The sound in Tavros' voice made Gamzee's stupid smirk slip just a little.

"HeY tAv BrO i DoNt MiNd OnE lItTlE bIt. DoNt EvEn WoRrY aBoUt It OkAy?" He smiled a rather unexpectedly sweet smile down at Tavros who looks back and up at him. Tavros' feelings. They were going crazy. He ... felt so much for Gamzee and just seeing that smile... a smile that only Tavros was ever allowed to see made him so happy. Tavros chuckled a tiny bit and faced forward again, looking down at his hands in his lap. A small smile made his cheeks turn brown in a slight blush.

"tHANKS, GAMZEE."

"SuRe ThInG, mAn." He didn't even call him "motherfucker". It was a sweet moment for Tavros. He'd remember it always. Suddenly Eridan popped out of nowhere with Equius and Nepeta behind him.

"Hey there you landwwellers are. Wwe'vve been lookin' evverywwhere for you guys."

"WeLl YoU fOuNd Us MoThErFuCkEr."

"Gamzee! What ended up being the purroblem? :33"

"HeY lItTlE sIsTeR. TurNs OuT mY AnCeStOr Is PrObAbLy CoMiNg To KiLl Us. Yo, EqUiUs."

"Yes highblood?" Equius stood up straight and looked at him through his ridiculously broken glasses.

"MaYbE yOu CaN hElP a MoThErFuCkEr OuT wItH yOuR STRONGnEsS aNd AlL?" This made Equius think. He's getting an order from a highblood, but if it comes to a fight can he really fight and hurt another highblood? This was a predicament...

"Gam you knoww Eq wwon't do it. Wwhat wwith his ridiculous 'evveryone has to be in their rank' thin'." Suddenly he had a rather intersting thought.

"Oh! Fef! Wwhere are ya!" Eridan quickly ran off in search for her.

"WhAtS hE dOiNg?"

"i, uH, tHINK I KNOW WHAT HES DOING,,," Eridan ran up with Feferi and held his hand in Equius' direction.

"so i just t-ell him-"

"Yes Fef, tell him wwhat I just told ya."

"okay. a)(-em. -Equius! I ord-er you to)(-elp us if it come-s to a fig)(t! Und-erstand?" She wags her finger at him a little, but with a smile.

"Of course highblood." Equius kneeled and put his hand to his chest. He gently takes her hand in his, not daring to look up at her.

"Anything for you." His hand was quickly slapped away by Eridan.

"Dont touch her you stinkin' lowwblood." A towel quickly was held up to Equius' face by Nepeta. She knew all to well about how angry he'd be with Eridan's being a glubbin' jerk. Meowrails forever.

"Thank you Nepeta." He stood up and towled his sweat away while Feferi gave Eridan that "look" that he hated. It was that "cut that shit out" look. Eridan couldn't deny any face she made at him. He kept quiet and took her hand and walked past them all.

"ThAt MoThErFuCkErS gOt IsSuEs."

"hE KINDA DOES HUH?"

"Lets go you guys! I can cough up a furball faster than you can walk!"Nepeta pawed the air for them to hurry their butts up. Gamzee grinned a little.

"Yo TaV bRo LeTs BeAt HeR." He said as he put his foot on the bottom bar of Tavros' wheel chair. Tavros' eyes got wide because he knew exactly what was gonna happen. No matter what he said Gamzee would do it anyway. So now was the time to call upon... RUFIIIOOOOOOOOO!

"yEAH, lETS DO THIS."

"this is una%eptable, running and racing through the halls." Piped Equius. But he was ultimately ignored as Gamzee pushed himself and Tav off down the halls. He sighed and just walked. Kanaya appeared at his side, silent like a flippin vampire... oh wait.

"Whats All The Commotion About?"

"It's rather bad news. You'll see though. It shouldn't be too long."

"Cant You Just Tell Me Now?"

"No." He quickly started jogging to try and catch up to Nepeta, leaving Kanaya alone in the hall. No matter though. She just has to teleport to the roof. Which she does. But the very first one on the roof is Vriska, who stares at the giant meteor coming at them.

"Heeeeeeey, thats a pretty 8ig rockcoming at us, huh?"

"Vrii2ka. do you actually plan on helpiingu2 out here? or are you ju2t going to fuck iit all up for u2?"

"Hey that was kinda rude Sollux. Who says I'll fuck anything up? I'll pro8a8ly be the only one doing anything like usual." She flips her hair and folds her arms with a smirk.

"HEY NO THATS MY FUCKING THING."

"Karkaaaaaaaat!"

"DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED." Karkat gets up the stairs and onto the roof.

"I'm not the huge 8itch you all think Iam. ::::)"

"BLUH BLUH HUGE BITCH WHATEVER LOOK WE HAVE A PROBLEM OBVIOUSLY WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO, BRAIN WASH THE GUY? HEY ACTUALLY THATS NOT A BAD IDEA."

"M4YB3 SH3 COULD BL1ND H1M FOR SH1TS 4ND G1GGL3S." Terezi walks up on the roof now .

"Terezi you're reeeeeeeeally going to keep bringing that up? It's over! Cant we just call a truce?" She said with a snide smirk. Terezi didnt have to be able to see her doing it to know she was.

"This is purrfect! We're all here to meet mister highblood!" Nepeta jumps up on the roof happily and then allows her blue claws to spring out from her gloves.

"y0u pr0bably sh0uldn't be s0 excited ab0ut that."

"indeed. being e%cited is something we shouldn't be at the moment."

"GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP SO SOLLUX AND ARADIA CAN DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS."

"b-e car-eful you guys!" Feferi chimed in with her sweet voice. Sollux looked back at her and smiled.

"everythiing wiill be ju2t fiine Feferii. ii wont let anythiing happen two you." Feferi blushed with that pink blood coming through her cheeks. It did, however, make Eridan's purple blood boil. Damn Sol, stealin' his girl. He has to show her he's better than that piss blood! Somehow...

Aradia and Sollux both flew up into the sky and focused their powers. White light shot from Aradia's hands while red and blue energy blasted out of Sollux's eyes, right at the charging, colorful meteor. It hit dead on, but only slightly slowed the thing down. Karkat started to become nervous. Even when Aradia and Sollux up'd the anti, the rock didn't slow down. It was going to crash right into all of them. Their own energy pushed them back from the force with which the meteor was using. They plummeted right into the roof where everyone was standing and right before it hit, Gamzee and Tavros coming up the stairs. Almost as if it could see, the meteor stopped dead in place several feet from their standing point. Some of the trolls looked back at Gamzee as if to say "holy fucking shit did you stop that thing from killing us just by showing up?" But before anyone could say anything, both their rock and the one in front of them shook with apparently large feet coming closer to them. Could it really be him? The Grand Highblood?

"HEY I THINK I SEE SOMETHING."Karkat whispered a little and pointed.

"WH4T 1S 1T?"

"It Looks Like A Rather Large Hand." Indeed it was. It was a giant hand, covered in colorful splatters of blood, reaching out through the dark doorway. Purple lines started to appear. Then a before that could come out, a giant head of hair and tall spiraling horns came into view. A face painted like a cruel skeleton, glowing yellow eyes, with fierce purple irises. Tavros shook in his seat a little and looked up at Gamzee. God damn, him he still had that dopey smile on his face!

"g-gAMZEE! wHAT DO WE DO?"

"GAMZEE DO SOMETHING. GET UP THERE AND SAY SOMETHING TO HIM!"

"No PrObLeM mOtHeRfUcKeR." Letting go of Tav's wheel chair handles he went up carefree to the edge of their own roof and looked up at this massive being that stood before him. The highblood even had the same type of pants that Gamzee wore. Feferi looked at thehighblood in horror holding on tightly to Sollux. To see the comparison of Gamzee who was at least twice everyone's height be totally towered over by this MASSIVE guy was utterly terrifying. But she hears Nepeta giggling into her green sleeve. What the hell could she be laughing about?

"His underwear is on the outside of his purrjama pants." Unbelieveable.

"Indeed. It Is Both Unattractive And Unusually The Style I Would Expect From Such A Troll."

"Yo GrEaT mOtHeRfUcKeR! YoU gOt SoMeWiCkEd HaIr BrO."

"HOLY SHIT WE REALLY *ARE* ALL GOING TO DIE." Karkat facepalms with the force of a hundred Bruce Lee fists. The giant troll was silent. But when he did speak, it shook the ground they stood on. His voice was so deep they couldn't even hear a tone. Raspy, Scratchy, and menacing.

"Gamzeeeee..." How did the grand motherfucker know his name?

"YeP. ThAtS mE mOtHeRfUcKeR." And how could Gamzee be so unfazed by this? No one really knew how Gamzee was feeling though. He could feel he raw power seeping out of every orifice of his grand sort of felt pride in the fact that this huge, monstrous troll was HIS ancestor. "I'm lucky I had some fuckin pie before this" Gamzee thought. He knew that if he didn't he would be going crazy right now from the excitement. But he knew Karkat and the others wanted him to be chill, so he really was trying his best to be cool and calm about this.

The highblood looked around at all the trolls and knew exactly who each had descended from.

"Dualscaaaar..." Eridan...

"Wwhat the fuck did he call me?"

"-Eridan pl-eas-e s)(ut up for onc-e in your glubbing lif-e!"

"Her Imperial Condesce..." Feferi's ear fins spiked in horror at being addressed with such a title. She knew who the Condesce was and really didn't want this giant scary troll to look at her with those terrible eyes! The highblood mock bowed at her with a sickening grin, his giant teeth covered in all blood colors. God...

"Psiioniic... Pathetic pissblood as usual I see." Sollux could only glare at him, a slight charge sparking in his eyes.

"I'm not entirely familiar with YOU..." he said as he looked at Aradia assuming she was just a weird thing that "Darkleer" created. The way he did usually.

"Mindfang, and Redglare." A low, eerie chuckle rang out from deep in his chest. He could see the fire and kissmesitude between them. Just like old times.

"Darkleer, and you, sickening olive blood. Disciple... Dolorosaaaa..." Kanaya just blinked and looked up at him.

"I see defiance in your eyes young one. Not something the Dolorosa had."

"Perhaps That Is Because I Am Not." She said flatly. However she was ignored, his eyes wandering around. He spotted Tavros and Karkat. The mood totally changed. Everyone could feel the atmosphere drop.

"Summoner... you betrayed the Subjugulators for THAT." His huge pointed claw aimed itself at Karkat.

"Signleeesss." The Grand Highblood's massive hand jutted down to smash Karkat into the roof, but Gamzee was quickly in front of him and Tavros.

"Yo MoThErFuCkEr. ThEsE gUyS aInT aNyOnE bUt ThEmSeLvEs."

"And last but not least, meeee..." His hand became soft as he touched the bottom of Gamzee's chin. God his whole hand was bigger than Gamzee's entire body, so his finger was nearly the size of Gam.

"You, a descendant of a Subjugulator,would defend a mutant and a traitor?" Karkat shivered unwillingly along with Tavros. "Traitor? What did my ancestor do?" Thought Tavros. Karkat thought something similar. Signless? The fuck was that supposed to mean?

"I wOuLd AnD i Am. ThEsE mOtHeRfuCkErS. AlL oF tHeM. ThEy'Re My FrIeNdS."

"You would protect them all? Against me?"

"YeS." Tavros took note of the tone of Gamzee's voice and the lack of hesitation. Mostly everyone was tense about this situation. It was Highblood versus Highblood right before their eyes. Some even thought "Thank god Gamzee thinks of us as 'friends'." The Grand Highblood paused and was silent for a moment.

"Do you believe in miracles,Gamzee?"

"WeLl SuRe I dO. ThEy'Re MoThErFuCkInG eVerYwHeRe."

"That's right. However I find THIS miracle to be out of place. A SUBJUGULATOR defending low bloods. Defending /anyone/ . It's a motherfucking joke." Tavros was shivering so much that his metal chair made clinking noises. That seems to have upset the Grandhigh blood. But he was careful.

"You. Summoner. That fucking piece of garbage you're sitting it. It's pissing me the FUCK off."

"u-uH, I, uH, i'M REALLY S-SORRYS-SIR!" But he just couldn't stop. Especially since he was being spoken to directly.

"I told you to MOTHERFUCKING STOP."His other hand that no one had yet seen pulled out a giant, spiked, blood-covered juggling club. He raised it up with his huge arm and swung down hard, straight at Tavros.

To Be Continued in Ch3


	3. Let the games begin

Ch 3

The Highblood swung his club down as hard as he could, enraged by that MOTHERFUCKING RACKET. But then, a flash of light blasted Tavros and Karkat out of the way! The second Gamzee saw the flash he quickly jumped out of the way. The club slammed hard into the roof, leaving a massive, jagged hole bigger than all three of them spread out.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?" He said ina low voice. The Grand Highblood slowly looked over to the source with his terrifying, white-painted face. The one responsible: Eridan.

"MOTHER FUCKING DUALSCAR. Getting in my motherfucking way as usual I seeee." Eridan held his wand tightly. He wouldn't dare admit that he was scared, but this adult troll was so big and terrifying... Everything about him was frightening. His monstrous hands carrying that big-ass monster of a spiked club... His huge torso and the overall mass of his hair and horns that somehow seemed to creep their way up into the stars. What were worse were those yellow and purple eyes that seemedto stare into his very soul.

"Y-You stop callin' me that! MY name is ERIDAN AMPORA!" This was his chance! His big chance to impress Feferi! He would prove that HE was worthy of her Matespritship and not SOLLUX. Still couldn't believe that she chose a PISS BLOOD over HIM. It enraged him... but now was his time to show her what he was made of. He looked over at her for just a second. But even then she was only dragging Sollux away in her arms.

"Eridan Ampora. You little motherfucking GRUB. I remember when I ripped Dualscar's arms off! First it was his fingers…Then his hands… Then his arms! Then I got to his toes, feet and his whole lower half. All of that BEAUTIFUL mother fucking purple blood made my throne room look SO BEAUTIFUL. DEATH. IS. BEAUTIFUL." This shook Eridan up. He could only imagine what his ancestor had to go through. Now it was personal.

"You fat oaf! I'll teach you to fuck wwith me!" His wand lit up brightly, and he fired a beam of white light at the Grand Highblood. But The Highblood only stood there and took the blast. It did absolutely nothing tohim. Eridan's eyes went wide and then took a step back when he saw the Highblood bare his massive teeth in a big, wide smile, blood still staining them.

"I think I'll finish what I started, you little fuck." He started to walk over to him, taking massive strides that shook everything around them.

Vriska tried her best to use her mind powers on the Highblood... It was silent and still for a moment. The last thing Vriskasaw was a black mass coming at her, then darkness.

To the others, a huge splash of blue blood and torn, gray skin flying everywhere was the sight displayed before was dead... Terezi's eyes went wide asthe scent of blueberry blood filled her nose. She already killed Vriska once herself, so why is she so... why is she so MAD? Before she can take a step further, Karkat grabs her arm.

"NO TEREZI WE HAVE TO GO NOW!" He ran off with her as quickly as he could. They all started to run after what they just saw. Blood had been splattered on some of them. Suddenly, even more blue blood was flung every which way. Aradia Bot had been easily crushed under the Grand Highblood's foot.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING TO US RIGHT NOW!"

"1M SORRY TO S4Y 1T 1S K4RK4T. WH3R3 TH3 H3LL 4R3 W3 GO1NG?"

"FUCK. ANYWHERE TO GET AWAY FROM THAT HUGE FUCKER!" Karkat's mind was spinning. It was happening. They were all going to die at the mercy of this monster. It was all over...

Equius grabbed Nepeta and ran as fast as he could. He refused to die. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let him hurt Nepeta. Eridan kept trying to throw energy at the Highblood from his wand to keep him at bay, and Kanaya grabbed out her lipstick.

"I Think That's Enough From You Grand Highblood!" she shouted asher small tube of lipstick transformed into a massive, whirring chainsaw. But even the teeth on that couldn't compare to the ones in the Highblood's mouth. He swatted at everyone in his way. This was all merely a game to him. This was play-time with the grubs to him! He was so big, he might as well have been playing with dolls. Kanaya's chainsaw was broken easily and Eridan was slammed across the face with a giant hand. He went flying into the roof and crashed into the building until he couldn't be seen. Feferi's eyes went wide and she screamed.

"E-RIDAN! Sollux pl-eas-e g-t up! w-e)(av-e to g-et out of )(-er-e!" Sollux groaned, but got to his feet. Psionic energy built up in his eyes and blasted the Highblood with those red and blue lights! They hit the Highblood right on target, his face, and pushed him back. But what came out of Makara's throat now was so loud and piercing it made Feferi and Kanaya fall to their rears. It was the loudest screeching anyone had ever heard. Truly, it was the sound of a monster. He couldn't swat the energy away with his arms or his club, so it gave everyone else just enough time to make a run for it. Feferi waited, though.

"sollux!"

"get outta here fef! ii'll hold hiim off!run! Plea2e!" Feferi knew that when he couldn't hold back his lisp, he meant it. She shook her head in fear... but quickly ran. Gamzee was helping Tavros into his wheel chair and ran off with him.

"SoL bUdDy! We'Ll MoThErFuCkIn CoMe BaCkFoR yA!" he shouted. When he disappeared, it was only Sollux and The GrandHighblood there on the roof, along with the remains of two of their fellow trolls.

"YOU PSIONIC MOTHERFUCKER! ENOUGH!"His loud voice boomed. Finally he blasted the energy back at Sollux who easily dodged with his ability to float around.

"Mother fucker! Do you know what happenedto YOUR ancestor? The Condecse, your sweet little tyran-blooded Matesprit's ancestor, locked him away in the ass ofher ship and sucked him dry of anything! She's responsible for fucking killing-"

"unliike eriidan ii'm not that con2erned about what happened a biilliion 2weeps ago. ii liive iin the here and now. 2top tryiing to use that 2hiit again2t u2. iit wont work on everyone." Solluxhad dared speak back. He wasn't scared. Protecting his f... his friends was more important than fearing the consequences of his actions. Suddenly, he saw a big red club flying through the air. It hit the Highblood right in the side of the face. It was no more than a small sting though. He looked over and saw Gamzee, standing there with three more. Blue, green and yellow.

"Im BaCk MoThErFuCkEr." was all hehad to say. The look on his face was serious. Something no one had ever really seen before. It was serious, buthe still had a sickening grin on his face, not unlike his monster of anancestor.

"So, you still plan to fight with yourlittle low bloods?"

"My BeSt MoThErFuckInG FrIeNd ToLd Me OnCe ThAt BlOoD cOlOr DiDn'T fUcKiN' mAtTeR.I bElIeVe HiM." The Highblood's eyes grew wide with... there is no suitable word to describethe look in his eyes. It was astonishment. Surprise. Shock. ANGER. The worst look you can ever see in a Subjuggulator's eyes.

"You've been listening to THAT MOTHERFUCKER'S STORIES?" His stories? Hmph. Must be talking about ... The giant troll walked over to Gamzee with long strides and picked him up in his huge hand. Gamzee was pretty tall for his age, but the Highblood's hand took over his entire body. Only his head and shoulders could be seen through the mass.

"Little descendant.~" His voice cooed calmly. Smoothly, even. Smoothly,if you don't count the low rasp in his voice, anyway.

"What has the little Signless mutant told you? He's brain washed your poor Subjuggulator mind hasn't he? I can... motherfuckin' fix that for you wriggler." His hand started to squeeze Gamzee, but before anything real could happen, another blast of psionic energy hit his hand. He dropped Gamzee twenty feet to the ground on his back and threw his club down at Sollux, who just barely dodged, getting a large gash in his left leg. Gamzee got up quickly, catching the breath that was knocked out of him,and ran over to Sollux, grabbing him up and running off. The Highblood stood there for a long time... several minutes. What was he doing? What was he thinking about? Slowly he turned and grabbed up his club, and then the Red one that Gamzee threw at him, and the other three that he had dropped. He stared at the size comparison. These things were MOTHERFUCKING TOOTH PICKS compared tohis. But he'd keep them. For now.

"Now, you little motherfuckers. You've had your head start." he said with a massive grin.

"I hope you're ready. For the REAL dark carnival games tostart." Funny. This was funny to him. Insane laughter started to rip and tear through his throat, Makara's massive torso moving violently with the bursts of loud air escaped. The air seemed to get even thicker and heavier than before.

"NOW I can FINALLY fucking show these WRIGGLERS who the MOTHERFUCKING KING IS HERE!" He laughed a little more until it turned into a low dark chuckle. the only noises that came with that chuckle was the large foot steps going towards the hole he made in the roof earlier, and the scrapping sound of him dragging his massive club behind him, leaving scratches and trails of blue blood behind.

To Be Continued in Ch4


	4. Hide you idiots!

ch 4

The highblood landed on his massive feet, sending tremors through the ground. To his right he spotted movement. It was Eridan on his back trying to get up. His purple blood was everywhere and his glasses were broken in a hundred places. There was no way he could see anything now. Makara thought this might be fun to ... bring him along for the ride maybe. He walked over and grabed Eridan up by his cape and drug him along, bending over enough so that Eridans blood was smeared behind the highblood everywhere.

By this time everyone was split up and in hiding...

Karkat and Terezi were hiding in his room curled up together.

"HOLY NOOKSUCKING BATTERWITCHERY GOG DAMN FUCK. HOW DID WE GET INTO THIS CRAZY SITUATION?"

"1 DONT KNOW K4RK4T BUT 1 R34LLY HOP3 1T GO3S 4W4Y. OR R4TH3R 1 HOP3 H3 GO3S 4W4Y..."

"NO KIDDING. I CAN'T BELIEVE HES DOING THIS JUST BECAUSE HE FEELS LIKE. JUST BECAUSE HES BORED."

"Y34H. D1D YOU H34R WH4T H3 W4S S4Y1NG 4BOUT OUR 4NC3STORS?" Karkat stopped and thought. He did hear. It kinda bugged him a little. His own ancestor anyway. The highblood really seemed to boil at just the sight of him.

"SIGNLESS..." Terezi could see he was deep in thought.

"DON'T WORRY 4BOUT 1T K4RK4T. 1T DO3SN'T M4TT3R 4NYMOR3. WH4T M4TT3RS R1GHT NOW 1S NOW."

"I GUESS SO." It still bothered him though. Eridan was a highblood and so was his ansestor. So to think about what Makara had done to him... Dualscar?... He couldn't imagine what had been done to his mutant blooded ancestor... It really pissed him off.

"LOOK W3 JUST H4V3 TO B4 R34LLY QU13T 4ND HOP3 H3 DO3SN'T F1ND US."

"AND WHATLL WE DO IF HE DOES FIND US?" Terezi thought about this.

"W3LL 1 GU3SS W3 JUST F1ND 4NOTH3R PL4C3 TO H1D3." She was so simple. But maybe instead of coming up with crazy plans, being simple was the best idea right now. This sucked so bad...

"Equius we can't just hide! Didn't you hear Feferi? You have to help fight back this guy!" Nepeta was pawsitively ready to go and beat that big guy up! He did kill some of their friends and revenge was only the most natural thing to do!

"I know Nepeta, please don't push this. I am your Morial and that means my job is to protect you."

"Equius! I appuriciate you wanting to protect me, but you know I am purfectly able to handle myself! You have orders don't you? :3 You really should pawllow them. I am a MASTER hunteress." Nepeta pawed at her chest with a gleeful smirk on her face. Equius could only show worry. But he did have orders straight from the tyran seadweller... the highest blood of them all. This was a fact.

"Then please, with your e%elent hunteress skills, try to keep hidden. It will make my job a lot easier."

"Oh fine. But you should really pack a small thing of towels. Just in case. :3"

"Perhaps. Thank you, Nepeta." he said with a broken toothed smile. After he packed a small book bag that appears to have come out of nowhere in particular, full of towels, he quickly ran off. Nepeta sat there by herself and thought. Juuuuust in case this was their final stand, she decided to get up and begin to draw pictures on the wall. A few of her favorite ships, and then the begining of their story with the highblood. She drew them with her own blood. It didn't really matter to her what she drew with. Blood just made it seem more epic. :3

Kanaya ran and then stood in the halls panting.

"Darn. He Broke My Chainsaw... How Will I Teach An Upstart Without A Weapon? This Is Precarious. Maybe Rose Would Know What To Do?" She looked on her person for something to communicate to her with, but nothing.

"Curses... On Second Thought, I Dont Need Her Help. I Am Perfectly Able To Help Myself." All this thinking outloud got some unwanted attenton. Large footsteps creeped her way. Startled she ran as fast as she could away from the source and hid behind a wall once she'd gotten far enough away. She hoped to troll Jegus that she hadn't been found. Suddenly all the lights went out. The power was gone. Now it was silent and totally dark. This was not good... Luckily she had a slight advantage. The highblood wasn't exactly a quiet walker, so she'd be able to hear him and-

Out of nowhere that massive hand grabbed her and a chunk of the wall behind her. She now stared into the eyes of the colossal mass that was The highblood's face. The rank breath that spewed from his broad toothy sneer was unimaginable. It smelled of blood and corpses and nearly made Kanaya throw up all over the place.

"I found you little Dolorosa. Say hello to your ancestor for me."

"Id Rather You Be The One To Say Hello." Kanaya spat at him, but it was the last thing she'd ever do. Crunching and snapping of her bones echoed in the dark halls. Pieces of her body fell to the ground and were promptly stomped on as the highblood continued on his search through the dark for the other wrigglers.

It was so dark now! Tavros hid in the closet and shook in fear. He recalls what happened several minutes ago when Gamzee put him in here.

- "TaV, yOu GotTa StAy In HeRe UnTil I cOmE bAcK oKaY? I pRoMiSe I'lL cOmE bAcK fOr YoU. StAy QuIeT bRo, YoU hEaR mE? " He said it quickly and with a certain tone that made Tavros sure he'd return.

"yEAH, i'LL BE AS QUIET AS I, uH, cAN. yOU BE CAREFUL TOO OKAY? fOR, uH, mE GAMZEE?" Gamzee suddely flashed a smile at him and scuffled his moehawk sweetly.

"YoU doN't EvEn NeEd To WoRrY aBoUt ThAt TaVrOs. I'lL bE jUsT fInE. ReMeMbEr MaN, yOu GoT rUfFiO. DoN't FoRgEt AbOuT tHaT mOtHeRfUcKeR."

"uH, i WON'T GAMZEE."

"GoOd. SeE yA iN a LiTtLe BiT bRo. AnD dOn'T lEaVe ThIs ClOsEt MaN." He shut the door quickly and Tavros could hear his food steps running off. Further and further from him. Silence. This sucked. He couldn't do anything because he was too much of a coward to do anything. He couldn't even walk or run along side him. But maybe one day he could figure out a way to be beside him when something happened.

- But this was no time to be thinking about the past! He had to focus on what would happen in the future if he was found. However, it WAS hard to think of anything with his gog damn horns sticking out of his head, forcing him to tilt his headsideways a little so they'd fit. Either way, he had to think of being strong! Strong like Rufio... Just like Gamzee said. Rufio would be able to do something about this. He'd be able to figure something out and be strong! He wouldn't be afraid! This was his time to do something useful so the others wouldn't think he was useless! He knew Gamzee didn't think that way, but that was Gamzee. The others are the ones he needed to impress. When the lights suddenly went out. This... was bad. This was bad. He had to find some light! He hated the dark and small spaces! But Gamzee told him not to leave the closet or make any noises... Rufio! Come on man help a troll out! Be brave! Brave brave brave!

Several minutes passed with Tavros' spine tingled with terror. The foot steps were coming. Louder and louder closer and closer. Unfortunately they were not Gamzee's foot steps. Please don't find me please don't find me please don't find me please don't find me! But found Tavros he did. His huge spiked club swung and cut the closet and the whole room in half.

"I smell you, you rebelious little wriggler. Come out and play some carnivall gaaames. Maybe a little... Jousting." Tavros shook and tried his best to not make noise, but his damned chair made metal clinking noises just like before. He knew he was caught. Maybe he WOULD joust. Come on Rufio. Let's joust with the highblood!

Tavros summoned his lance from his sylladex and wheeled out of the closet! But his bravery wavered a little when he saw Makara. Holy crap. He was covered in even more blood. Kanayas blood. Wait if it's dark how can they see? A small flashlight was left on on the desk pointed upwards. Why?... Gamzee? His thoughts quickly went back to The highblood. Kanaya's jade blood was all over him and his left hand. But in his right... Tavros noticed that he was carrying Eridan's battered body. If he could save a highblood like Eridan... well, Eridan would despise him forever, but the others would think Tavros was awesome for saving him! He had to so something.

"There you are.~ Your wings are gone. Probably because I tore them off your ancestor and you just grew without them." Tavros glared. His ancestor must have been awesome for going up against this guy. If he could do it, then he would too! Only he wouldn't get killed or whatever happened! He would... well he wouldn't die. Doesn't wanna press his luck.

"yOU WONT BEAT US!"

"Us?"

"mE AND, uH, rUFIO!" The highbloods eyes seem interested.

"Rufio. I remember hearing that come out of the Summoners vial rust bloodied mouth." What? The Summoner had spoken of Rufio? How was that possible? Didn't Tavros just make him up?

"That's what the other rebels called him, wriggler. 'The great Rufio will live on' was the last thing he said before he was shot down." Was this all the highblood could do? Come up with stories of everyones ancestors death? Was that his only tactic for scaring them? Tavros didn't get it, but even though this was probably what he was doing, it still made him so so mad!

"wELL YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT THIS TIME! rUFIO REALLY WILL HELP ME!"

"We'll see wriggler." He lifted up his club and got ready to swing. Tavros quickly wheeled towards him, lance upwards. The highblood swiped the air right above Tavros' head, just barely missing his horns. Luckily that gave Tav time to get close enough to stab the highblood in the leg. Indigo blood came out onto Tavros' lance and stained his and the highbloods cloths.

This sent Makara into the most amazing rage anyone would ever see. His screetch made the whole meteor shake. With great speed, Makara swung his huge leg back, then thrust it forward! Tavros leaned sideways in his wheel chair just in time to miss his foot. The wind however blew Tavros through the wall, crashing into three different rooms. His rusty orange blood was coming out of many cuts and scrapes, and one particularly large gash in his head. It was a ... mother fuckin' miracle that he wasn't dead already. So upon realising he'd just stabbed the highblood and lived, he sat him and pulled himself up onto the broken wheel chair and quickly absconded the fuck outta there. Shit he forgot about Eridan. Hopefully Makara wouldn't take his rage out on Eridan's poor body. But for now he had to vamoose. He'd gotten away with his life and now was not the time to go back for more. Hopefully his lance went in deep enough to slow the adult troll down.

Gamzee had run back in with Sollux and given him over to Feferi who was extremly happy to see him again. But by this time the lights had gone out so she couldn't really see him that well.

"Oh gamz-ee t)(ank you so muc)(! Sollux you w-er-e gr-eat out t)(-er-e!... I'm... just so sad t)(oug)(..."

"2ad? why? what2 wrong?... oh. Eridan."

"Y-es... H-e tri-ed to h-elp us but all w-e could do was watch. Well you Sollux. You h-eld him off for us so w-e could -escap-e. T)(ank you so muc)(..." She hugged Sollux tightly and leaned her head against him. Luckily her horns just rested perfectly on Sol's shoulder. Sollux held her close and smiled a little.

"No problem. ii told you ii wouldn't let anythiing hurt you. but the guy i2 2o fuckiing huge and iit took everythiing ii had ju2t to hold hiim back."

"I saw... I t)(oug)(t for sur-e h-e'd glubbing kill you... but I gu-ess i und-er-estimat-ed you Sollux."

"eh maybe."

"Gamz-ee. T)(ank you for bringing Sollux back to me. But... you'r-e going to go back ar-en't you?" Gamzee stood there still half backed apparently and nodded.

"FuCk YeAh MoThEr FuCkEr. TaV iS sTiLl WaItInG fOr Me. YoU gUyS sHoUlD tRy To FiNd ThE oThErS aNd StIcK tOgEtHeR."

"So... but... w)(at if th-ey'r-e all dead? W)(at th-en?"

"WeLl LiTtLe SiS, dOn'T tHiNk ShIt LiKe ThAt. ThInK pOsItIvElY MoThErFuCkEr. NoW i GoTtA gO." He turned and quickly ran to the door.

"Gamthee!"

"DoN't WoRrY bRo. If I sPoT KaR aLoNg ThE wAy, I'lL tElL hIm YoU'rE aLl Up AnD oKaY." Away be went. Well Sollux wanted to say that too. But he was going to tell him to be careful and watch his back... but maybe Gam didn't need to be told that.

"Sollux..."

"he'2 2ure 2mart when he want2 to be. ii ju2t wii2h he'd be liike that more often."

"Y-ea)(. And as usual h-e's r-eally nice. )(e t)(ou)(t about -ev-eryon-e -els-e first inst-ead of )(ims-elf... L-et's go try to find the ot)(ers."

"2ure..." He and Feferi quietly felt their way through the darkness. Eventually their troll eyesight kicked in and they could see almost perfectly. They did still have to be careful with the highblood lurking around. Without warning they ran into a spot where it looked like a bomb went off. There were a few different colors splattered around. Jade... So Kanaya was dead... But the other three colors surprised them. The first one was Tavros. Shit. Was Gamzee too late in saving him?... It would break his heart. The next color was purple. Eridan's purple.

"-Eridan?..." Feferi looked around and saw the trail where the highblood had been dragging him around. Sometimes his blood was on the walls, almost like Makara was swinging Eridan around like a toy. That made her... very angry.

"...Uh...fef. look at thii2..." He touched her shoulder lightly and pointed at the ground. Indigo... blood. The Highbloods indigo blood was sitting there. Maybe it was Gamzee's? But what if it really was the highbloods. They took a closer look. The area had been chopped in half and there were many holes with more and more of Tavros' blood covering it. Should they follow it and see if they could find Tavros?...

"Sollux, pl-eas-e, l-ets go look for )(im!" Feferi pleaded. She put her hands together and her big yellow eyes shook. Sollux just... couldn't argue with her face. Now he understood why Eridan always did what she said when she made faces at him point blank. It was unresistable.

"Fiine. We'll go look for hiim. But iif we dont fiind hiim iin fiive miinute2, we're giiviing up, hear me?" Feferi got a huge smile and nodded vigerously taking his hand and running forward. This hurt Sollux's leg a lot, but if this is what Feferi wanted, by gog he'd run. Five minutes hadn't even passed though by the time the blood trail of Tav's had stopped. Even the blood on his broken wheels had worn off down the halls.

"Well fuck."

"O)( d-ear... I gu-ess... w-e r-eally )(av-e to l-eav-e to find th-e ot)(-ers..."

"Look2 liike it Feferii. ii'm 2orry we couldn't fiind hiim."

"I r-eally hop-e h-e's okay... L-ets go to t)(-e ot)(-ers." Sollux nodded at her, but his leg hurt so bad now that he fell to his knees. Feferi gasped and got to her own.

"Sollux! W)(at..."

"My leg... iit'll be okay. Don't worry about iit..."

"No... I'm sorry t)(is is my fault. I mad-e you run. I'd totally forgotten..."

"ii told you not two worry about iit. But ii do need to re2t for ju2t a liittle biit."

"O)( y-es, anyt)(ing! H-er-e." She reached down and tore a little bit of the back of her skirt off and started wrapping Sol's leg up. This made him blush totally yellow through his greyish skin.

"Fef! What are you doiing? iit'll get all over your 2tuff!"

"I don't car-e. It's t)(-e l-east I can do. okay?" Sollux couldn't believe she would ruin her own cloths just to stop his pissblood from going all over the place. Now it would go all over her beautiful cloths... Seeing the look in his eyes, Feferi put her danty finger under his chin and smiled softly at him.

")(-ey don't mak-e t)(at fac-e. Don't f-eel bad okay?"

"I ju2t can't beliieve you'd do that for a lowblood liike me."

"You and I ar-e mat-esprits so t)(ings lik-e t)(is s)(ould b-e normal for us. Okay. Pl-eas-e s)(ow m-e a smil-e?" Sollux's eyes shook behind his red and blue glasses, which Feferi took off of him.

"Not fast -enoug)(." She said as she planted a kiss sweetly on his lips. Sols red and blue eyes got wide at the surprise... but he lightly kissed her back. Finally. Earlier before this whole mess started, he was trying to somehow get a kiss out of her to no avail. But now he finally got it. This brought a huge smile to his face, his pointy teeth sticking out. This made Feferi smile just as widely.

"ii thiink ii'm ready two go now." Feferi understood.~ She stood and then helped him stand and gave each other a loving look... then walked off together hand in hand. Feferi had stuck Sollux's glasses on top of her head, and Sollux didn't even mind.

There was just no sign of the highbl00d anywhere. Where could he be? He's so huge, so how could Equius possibly miss him in any sort of way? No noises, no smells, no sign of him at all. Was he just going the completely wrong way? Clearly since he hadn't run into him yet. Yet out of nowhere he felt chills come down his spine when he heard a familiar hissing cat noise. Nepeta. His morail senses kicked in and he ran as fast as he could to the sound of her. He found her and the highblood battling it out. She jumped to scratch him and succeeded. It sent shivers through her whole body seeing the exact same three scratch marks going down his face as that time she did it to Gamzee. They really were related. Before she could react to anything more, she was swiped at. Luckily a blue arrow shot through the air and stuck Makara in the hand. That was three low bloods who had made his blood show itself. Highblood ripped the arrow out and threw it back at Equius as hard as he could

"EQUIUS GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she screamed! But it was too late. The arrow was launched squarely into his shoulder. So hard that it made him fly backwards.

"STRONG kick!" Equius shouted as he got up and jumped at Makara. He swung his leg at the highbloods shin where Tavros had stabbed him. The Highblood cried out and swiped at Equius hard. The bl00 bl00d crashed into the ground, breaking it in several places. Nepeta landed next to him gracefully on her feet.

"Equius! Are you okay?"

"P-Purrfectly alright." He did that just to keep her calm. She bit her lip and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Equius, let's get out of here. Quickly!" Equius finally got a good look at her. Her blue cat hat had been ripped off or something because it was gone. But in it's place was her black hair covered in her own olive green blood. her coat was ripped as were her pants. She was badly hurt. Equius stood and grabbed her up and STONG jumped out of the way of a monsterous fist. He didn't even look back as he ran as quickly as he could. Nepeta noticed that his glasses were so broken that they'd just fallen totally off his face and were gone. His yellow eyes shown brightly in the dark with Nepeta's.

"Morial~" She purred.

"Morial... How did you two come across each other?"

"Well I was drawing on the wall and he jumped through the floor above us down to where I was. That was about ... five minutes ago." Five minutes and she was this hurt? Damn him. Equius didn't care if it was an indigo blood. STRONG DAMN HIM for hurting Nepeta.

"Oh! And he hit me with Eridan's dead body! D:"

"Is that so?" STRONG screw Eridan. Even if he was dead. His corpse was used to hurt Nepeta too! Curse his soul to the deepest depths of troll hell.

Suddenly they literally ran into Karkat and Terezi who were running just as fast as Equius was. They all crashed into a huge heap on the floor.

"GOG DAMN IT WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?"

"1TS 3QU1US 4ND N3P3T4! LOOKS L1K3 YOU GOT B34T UP PR3TTY B4D HUH?"

"Tereziii! Karkittyyy!"

"FUCK ME. YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE A MOTHER GRUB DIDNT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU WHEN YOU WERE HATCHED AND ATE YOU THEN ROYALLY EJECTED YOU OUT OF HER RUMPUS CHUTE."

"...You could say that, yes." Equius said. He yanked out his own arrow from his shoulder and threw it down.

"YOU RAN INTO GIANT MOTHERFUCKER?"

"Clearly. I see you haven't a scratch at all."

"NO BECAUSE WE'VE BEEN QUIET AS FUCK AND CAREFUL A MIDNIGHT CREW MEMBER."

"Make herrrr a member of the midnight creewww.~" Nepeta chimed happily. Karkat could only face palm.

"ANYWAY TEREZI AND I THOUGHT THAT WE SHOULD GATHER EVERYONE UP AND GET THE FUCK OFF OF THIS DAMNED ROCK AND ONTO ANOTHER ONE. BECAUSE THERE IS NO WAY IN THE VAST UNFORGIVING UTTER FUCKING HELL WE'RE GOING TO BEAT THAT MONSTER."

"How do we get outta here Karkitty? :3"

"FIRST OF ALL, STOP CALLING ME THAT STUPID NICKNAME... SECOND OF ALL, EQUIUS DON'T YOU REMEMBER BUILDING SOME FUCKING WEIRD SPACE POD PIECE OF SHIT WITH SOLLUX A FEW YEARS BACK?"

"Oh, thats right. It turned out very well."

"COULD WE USE THE FUCKING THING?"

"Well yes I suppose we could. Although there might not be enough room for us all." Karkat's jaw dropped and his shoulders slumped.

"LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT YOU GOG DAMN MUSCLE HEAD FUCK, YOU MADE A SPACE POD THAT COULDN'T FIT ALL TWELVE OF US? THATS NOT EVEN COUNTING HOWEVER MANY TROLLS ARE DEAD RIGHT NOW, WE STILL COULDNT ALL FIT?"

"No."

"WHY THE EVERLOVING PLUTONIC NOOK FUCKING WASTE CHUTE MOTHER GRUBBIN *FUCK* NOT?" Equius didnt' have time to answer before Sollux and Feferi had happened upon them totally by chance.

"Guys! W-e found you!"

"NOT NOW FEFERI I STILL HAVE TO HEAR THE REASON THAT WE MIGHT NOT ALL FIT IN HIS FUCKING IDIOTIC CONTRAPTION?"

"Contrapthiion?" Sollux questioned.

"YES YOU FUCKING IDIOT THE SPACE POD CONTRAPTION THAT *YOU TWO* BUILT TOGETHER IN CASE OF AN EMERGENCY."

"Oh that thiing. Yeah we made iit ju2t a liittle two 2mall. But iit miight fiit what2 left of u2."

"WHO 3LS3 1S D34D?"

"W)(al-e, w-e saw Kanaya's blood -ev-erywh-er-e, and t)(-en w-e saw Tavros' blood and -Eridan's... and w-e know t)(at Aradia and Vriska are dead..."

"2o that leave2 u2 wiith, u2 siix, and a22umiing Gamthee ii2 stiill aliive, and that he maybe 2aved Tavro2, ..."

"THAT LEAVES EIGHT OF US. WILL WE FIT?"

"yeah ii thiink 2o."

"W3LL TH3N L3TS H34D OV3R 4ND HOP3 H3 4ND T4VROS F1GUR3 OUT WH3R3 W3 4R3 GO1NG."

"SOUNDS LIKE A GOOD FUCKING IDEA TO ME." Equius nodded a little and the whole group ran off to thind this thing...

Hopefully Gamzee and Tavros WOULD figure out where they were going. If they even survive that long.

to be continued


	5. My friends ARE Miracles

ch 5

(First of all I'd like to apologize for my drawn out absence. I've been pretty busy and sick, and after 11 years I threw up. Then I've been busy not sleeping correctly and bluh bluh and reading so I haven't done a whole love. But I really appreciate you all reading and watching and staying tuned to read the rest! :3 I love you guys.)

Tavros had wheeled his way all around the place to get as far away from that monster as possible. He was so high on his own adrenaline that he didn't even notice his arms started to hurt from going so fast. When he didn't hear any of the Highblood screeching, he slowed down and panted, setting his arms in his lap.

"i WONDER IF THAT UH, SLOWED HIM DOWN ENOUGH," he thought aloud. Then he thought what if what just happened wasn't him and it was just Rufio? It couldn't have been himself, only the work of Rufio could be so epic and amazing as stabbing the Highblood and getting indigo all over him. Tavros looked down at the blood on his hands and couldn't stop himself from smirking. Well whoever did it, He or Rufio, it was awesome. Naturally however his thoughts couldn't stay positive for long. He really hoped that hurting the Highblood wouldn't make Gamzee upset. Speaking of this clown friend, where was he? Gamzee said he'd be back to get him. Well maybe it was just timing. He wondered what Gamzee was doing right now... He really hoped with all of his heart that Gamzee was really okay... Not already lying dead in the hallways all by his self... What if he needed Tavros? That was it. Tavros gripped his wheels tightly and sped off to search. But he didn't get too far, because just as he was catching speed, one wheel had been completely ripped off. Once that happened the whole chair just fell apart into multiple pieces and sent Tavros flying onto his face, raising his arms up to protect him just a little from the impact. Cursing under his breath, he sat up and looked at his destroyed ride... Dammit. Dammit! Dammit all why couldn't his legs just WORK! Why?... Why?

Tavros did his best for a long time to crawl at least into a room he could hide in. This took every last bit of energy out of him as he got to a corner and lays down on his back. He didn't even notice that his elbows and hands started to bleed his rusty orange blood. This made him so mad. Not knowing how everyone else is doing. If they're okay or not. Who's dead? Who is alive? Where is Gamzee? Couldn't he fix this? Couldn't he somehow talk that crazy Highblood out of killing them all? What could anyone possibly do to undo all of this... He laid there and simply dwelled on all of his thoughts...

Where in the mother fuck was everyone?

Gamzee ran through the halls desperately searching for Tavros. He told him he'd be back... but when he returned he saw everything destroyed. The whole place was crunched in half and Tavros' blood was everywhere. Did happen to notice his own blood color there as well, and even Eridan's. This is so shitty. Why is this happening to them? Gamzee pondered the possibility of this being all his fault. Just because he's related to the Highblood... Just because he's alive and with his friends. Is that why? Is it because he hasn't fully taken on his duty as a subjuggulator?

"No MoThErFuCkEr, YoU cAnT tHiNk LiKe ThAt NoW." He forcibly told himself. Tavros and the others were his main goal right now.

Wait. What is that? Tavros' wheel chair in several broken pieces. Gamzee felt his heart stop for a second. Then orange caught his eye. He looked up at the streak going across the floor and immediately ran with it. After a few second he stopped and found Tavros on the floor.

"MoThErFuCk, TaVrOs! BrO, tElL mE yOu'Re FuCkInG oKaY." Tavros' eyes shot open and upon seeing Gamzee, swung his arms around his neck*

"g-GAMZEE! i WAS SO,uH, WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" His grip around his taller friend tightened, and then felt Gamzee's big hand go behind his head and the opposite arm go around his back.

"TaVrOs..." Gamzee said softly. He was very happy that his best motherfucking buddy was okay.

"YoUr ChAiR bRo..."

"uH, YEAH IT SORTA GOT,,,, BROKEN." It seemed that Gamzee could actually frown instead of having that permanent smile on his lips.

"I'm So SoRrY mAn. HeRe, I mOtHeRfUcKiNg GoT tHiS." The taller clown buddy carefully held Tavros' smaller frame close to his own and stood up. Somehow he tossed Tavros in the air, turned around, and caught him on his back gripping Tav's legs under his arms.

"w,WHOA GAMZEE!" An orange blush rose from both cheeks.

"HoLd On OkAy TaV bRo?" Gamzee turned his head around just enough so that Tavros could see his friends beautiful toothy smile return to his face.

"rIGHT. i'LL HOLD ON." That reassuring smile of Gamzee's made Tavros feel so much better. So much better. After all of that worrying and being all by himself in the darkness of the building he felt safe at last. Come to think of it he could see a little better now. Figures his troll vision just kicked in. It looks like Gamzee could always move around like this, the way he walked in a straight line, which surprised Tav considering that this is GAMZEE we're talking about. It was quiet... Just too quiet. Gamzee's feet hardly made a sound. It frightened Tavros and he gripped Gamzee tighter around the shoulders, making sure to keep his horns away.

"g-GAMZEE? aRE YOU UH, sTILL THERE?"

"WeLl Of CoUrSe I'm StIlL hErE, yOu'Re On My BaCk BrO!" Gamzee chortled. Just hearing his voice made him feel better.

"cAN WE JUST TALK FOR A WHILE? iT'S SCARY HAVING EVERYTHING BE SO, uH, qUIET AND STUFF."

"YeAh MaN, i UnDeRsTaNd. I uSeD tO bE sCaReD oF tHe FuCkIn' DaRk ToO."

"iS THAT RIGHT? hOW UH, dID YOU GET OVER YOUR FEAR?" It was silent for a moment.

"WeLl TaV bRo It wAsN't EaSy. To Be HoNeSt, I uSeD tO hEaR vOiCeS aNd ThEy ReAlLy ScArEd Me." Tavros wasn't all that surprised, but in place of that, he was worried.

"uH, VOICES?"

"YeAh. I dOn't KnOw WhO tHeY wErE sUpPoSeD tO bE, bUt ThEy WoUlD tElL mE tO dO bAd ThInGs To EvErYoNe. I tHoUgHt MaYbE iF i ToLd My LuSuS aBoUt It wHeN hE gOt BaCk ThAt He'D sTaY fOr Me, BuT tHaT dIdN't MoThErFuckIn' WoRk So I hAd To LeArN tO dEaL wItH iT mYsElF." Tavros frowned and bit the inside of his lip a little. Poor Gamzee. Even his lusus wouldn't stay and help him deal with it. He was really all by himself on whatever scrap of island he lived on.

"BuT," he begane again after a long pause. A big dopey smile crept up on his face and continued. "iT wAs BeCaUs I sTaRtEd TaLkIn' To YoU bRo. I'd AlWaYs StAy Up LaTe AnD tAlK tO yOu, AnD aFtEr A wHiLe I jUsT sToPpEd NoTiCiNg ThE dArK aNd AlL tHe VoIcEs I kEpT hEaRiNg WeNt RiGhT oN tHeIr MoThErfuCkIn' WaY."

"i UH, REALLY DID SOMETHING LIKE THAT FOR YOU?"

"YeAh BrO. mAyBe I cAn Do SoMeThInG lIkE tHaT fOr YoU tOo BrO."

"yOU HAVE," Tavros responded quickly. Gamzee's head lifted a little in question. He didn't even get a chance to ask what it was that he did before Tavros could tell him.

"yOU GAVE ME THE CONFIDENCE I WAS LACKING. yOU TOLD ME THAT RUFIO EXISTED AND TO BELIEVE IN MYSELF AND,,, uH, i JUST REALLY FEEL THAT BY BEING THERE FOR ME ALL THE TIME YOU HAVE MADE ME GROW AS A TROLL. SO WEATHER YOU DID SOMETHING FOR ME ISN'T EVEN A, uH, qUESTION IT'S A FACT." Tavros' face flushed four shades of orange. That's probably the most he's said to anyone probably ever.

"WeLl ShIt MoThErFuCkEr I'm glAd I CoUlD hElP a MoThEfUcKeR oUt! EsPeCiAlLy YoU bRo."

After that they went forward in a pleasant silence. For a while.

"Here we are..." Equius walked up to some strange pod like thing that appeared as if it could actually fit all twelve of them if a few of them weren't dead.

"WHEN THE FUCK DID YOU GUYS MAKE THIS SHITTY LOOKING PIECE OF SPACE SHIT?"

"we made iit when we fir2t got here on thii2 2tupiid meteor. And for your iinformatiion iit ii2 not a piiece of 2pace 2hiit. Iit's a very niicely done piiece of amaziing technology only our braiin2 could come up wiith. Iit could 2ave all of our a22e2, 2o 2hut up and get iin there." Sollux walked up to the door and pressed in several numbers within half a second. He was well versed in this technology stuff to which Karkat could only thing "fuck that". The door opened up spitting out what looked like pressured steam from its sides and the door slid open to the left.

"4R3 YOU SUR3 1TS S4F3?" Sollux lightly put a hand on her shoulder.

"po22iitiive TZ."

"If it had some cute meow beast ears it'd be purfect!"

"Nepeta, I regret to say that I think that w00uld be a ridiculous idea." Nepeta couldn't help but throw back a glare at her moirail. Meow beast ears were THE BEST. Equius stood firm in his position and only folded his arms.

"guy2 we really don't have tiime for thii2. Get iin already." He himself boarded taking Feferi's hand and leading her in. Noticing she kept looking back the whole time they were all talking, Sol thought he'd try to comfort her.

"hey don't worry about them. They'll be ju2t fiine." Feferi looked up at him truely worried and sad. It was a look Sollux wished he'd never have to see again.

"I know... it's just that... w—e saw Tavros' blood and not his body. If h-e's dead then Gamz—ee would b—e so sad... I hat—e sea-ing my fri—ends sad for any r—eason..."

"and you're 2ad about eriidan." Feferi quickly looked up at Sollux in mild surprise... It was true. She was more upset about Eridan than the others. He was trying to protect them all and got killed right in front of her and she could do nothing.

"I'v—e known him sinc—e w—e w—er—e grubs... H—e's always don—e his b—est to look out for m—e and I couldn't –even sav—e him. I couldn't –ev—en mov—e to do anything. I was totally worthl—ess Sollux..."

"There was nothiing any of u2 could have done Feferii. Iit ii2n't your fault he diied okay?" They quieted their conversation as the others stepped in. The whole thing looked like a round room, plush seats and what looked to be smaller doors maybe they where the human equivalent to a cupboard. The basic color scheme was plain old grey metal and some random things lined with gold. It actually wasn't to shabby.

"HEY THIS ESCAPE POD LOOKS BETTER THAN THE WHOLE GOG DAMN PLACE WE ACTUALLY LIVE IN."

"we wanted iit two be at lea2t a LIITTLE luxuriiou2, ju2t iin ca2e of emergenciies liike thii2."

"Fur a weird metal paw'd thingy it's really nice!" Nepeta chimed happily as she pounced in. She mumbled in role play speak as Equius began to explain a little bit about what he and Sollux had done to reinforce the metal and all of the fun things they did do it. Karkat was almost ripping his face off in absolute irritation. If they had to live in this damn pod, it was going to be absolute hell. How long could they float around space in this fucking thing? Unbelievable.

"H3Y WH3N DO YOU GUYS TH1NK G4MZ33 4ND T4VROS W1LL COM3 B4CK?" Terezi suddenly spoke up. Everyone looked at her and thought.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I NEED A BREAK FROM ALL OF YOU ANYWAYS. I'LL GO OUT FOR A WHILE AND SEE IF I CAN'T SPOT THEM OR SOMETHING." The cancer stood up and immediately went to the door that was still open. Before anyone could stop him or grab him he was out of there like a screech beast out of flaming troll hell.

"W—e can't just let him go out there by hims—elf can w—e?" Feferi said worriedly. Would another friend die because she couldn't help?"

"Karkat wiill be fiine Feferii."

"What if h—e n—eeds h—elp?"

"Then we'll go out and help him."

"H3'S K1ND4 STUP1D 1SN'T H3?" Equius folded his arms and nodded. Nepeta gave a swift paw to his arm and pouted. She still had very deep rooted flushed feelings for Karkat and she simply wouldn't have her moirail even thinking mean things about him around her.

"W3'LL JUST H4V3 TO W41T 4ND S33 1 GU3SS." Silence…

After about half an hour trying to avoid any scary bumps in the darkness fearing it was the Highblood, Gamzee and Tavros reached a large room.

"EcHo!" Gamzee yelled. The whole room bounced his voice around like a ping pong ball in a bowl. Tavros gasped and put his hands over Gamzee's mouth.

"g-GAMZEE HE'LL FIND US IF YOU'RE LOUD."

"Oh. OoPs." Oops was right. Because just as their heart rates went up, the Highblood himself walked out from behind a wall. The room was so big it even fit HIM, a nearly twenty five to thirty five foot monster even with his humongous horns and even room to spare. He was dragging Eridan's body by his cape with one hand, and his giant bloodied club with the other.

"Hey there little me. Did you all up and have a good time running around?" Tavros was glad his wheel chair was gone for just a moment. So now the rattling of the metal would make the Highblood angry again. Then he thought about how he wished he had it back so he could stop being a burden to Gamzee. Under him he didn't notice Gamzee's irritated expression. His stupid smile was gone and was replaced said irritated expression, more of a serious scowl. It'd been a while since Gam had had any Faygo or any pie and it was started to wear down on him. He'd only been calm so far because Tavros was with him and it took nearly every ounce of energy he had to keep himself chill. But now he had a trigger, and it was a colossal one at that.

"No answer? Shaaame. Hey little me, you dropped a shitton of stuff when you pussied out." The Highblood dropped Eridan ten feet to the ground and grabbed out something. He tossed the four small clubs back to Gamzee. They landed on the ground and slid to his feet.

"Why don't you just kill that LITTLE INSECT on your back?"

"FuCk YoU mOtHeRfUcKeR" Was Gamzee's instantaneous reply. It made the Highblood bust out in a wave of sick laughter.

"As much as that amused me, it really is time to just get rid of that worthless sack of shit."

"MoThErFuckEr DoN't TaLk AbOuT hIm LiKe ThAt. I dOn'T cArE iF yOu ArE mY aNcEsToR oR wHaTeVeR." Gamzee was starting to lose it without even realizing it. Before he could think though, the Highbloods club was upon them. Gamzee could at least drop Tavros to the ground before getting hit. The club slammed into Gamzee pretty hard and sent him flying across the giant room. Tavros didn't even get one cut because Gamzee had protected him… not one sound could make it out of his throat. The only sound that was made was Gamzee pounding into the ground and skidding across it. Before it could get silent, the Highblood was walking towards Gamzee again and swung again. Our tinier juggulo rolled out of the way just an inch before getting it.

"ThAt HuRt MoThErFuCkEr." Blood was coming out of him everywhere now, his indigo blood slowly making little purple stains on his cloths. He was silent as the Highblood lifted his club again. Then he started to chuckle. Giggle. Laugh. He started to scream at laugh all at once. Tavros finally snapped out of it and realized Gamzee wasn't dead at least. But he also came to realize that Gamzee was going crazy again… A hand snatched Tavros' arm and another hand went over his mouth before he could scream! He looked back at who the hell was grabbing him!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TAVROS I'M GETTING YOU OUTTA HERE." Karkat said in a low whisper. Tav pointed to Gamzee-

"YEAH I KNOW, BUT I CAN'T BRING HIM WITH US LIKE THAT. COME ON." He grabbed Tavros up and did his best to carry him somehow. The pod wasn't too far away at all, and that scared Karkat. He could hear Gamzee laughing all the way there.

Gamzee stood and didn't wipe any blood off of himself. He was hit again in the back with that spiked club. More laughing as he landed again, purple blood smearing the ground. He grabbed his clubs and made guttural sounds as he stood up. The yellow parts of his eyes had turned a nasty red orange and he was simply electrified with adrenaline. He turned into a blur as he moved around. The Highblood winced as he started feeling little sharp pains all over his legs, crawling up to his hips chest and finally his face. His little descendant was really not that bad. But not as good as him. He knocked Gamzee away hard and all the way to the other side of the room, crashing into the wall and falling onto his side. Even that didn't Stop Gamzee from getting back up and running at him, murderous intent in his eyes. Where he couldn't hit, he'd bite. Where he couldn't bite, he'd scratch. Purple blood and laughing echoed through the entire room, the noise traveling throughout the meteor.

Everyone in the pod could hear and shook in fear. It was so loud that it made everything vibrate a little.

"n-NO I HAVE TO GO BACK!"

"AND DO WHAT YOU IDIOT? BE GREATEFUL THAT GAMZEE SAVED YOUR CRIPPLED ASS AND PROTECTED YOU FOR THE AMOUNT OF TIME HE DID. YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP HIM." Karkat half threw Tavros next to Nepeta and ran out again.

"Karkitty where are you going?" Nepeta screamed after him.

"I'M GONNA GO SHOOP PAP THOSE STUPID FUCKERS ALL THE WAY TO THE GREEN SUN DAMMIT!"

"I'm coming with you!" Feferi stood up and ran out quickly.

"N-No Feferii!" Sollux tried to stand up and run after her, but his leg was still very badly hurt. He couldn't even move. He was the one who was hopeless now. It was small, but everyone could see the room from afar and what was going on from a crack in the wall. Gamzee and the Highblood were locked in intense battle, purple blood flying all over the walls, ceiling and floor. The lights were still out so the only way they had to see was by the brightness of the stars coming in from the windows which were huge. Karkat heard heels behind him and looked back.

"FEFERI WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE!"

"I hav—e to h—elp! I won't just sit around anymor—e and l—et my fri—ends g—et hurt!" She summoned her long 2X3dent and continued to run!

"GOG DAMMIT DON'T JUST RUN IN LIKE THAT!" Karkat chased after her, summoning his twin sickles.

"Tak—e this you big j—erk!" Feferi yelled as she finally found the right time and thrust her trident forward! She actually got to stab him in the arm drawing even more purple blood.

"Little MOTHER FUCKING PRINCESS" Highblood looked over at her eyes blazing, while at the same time lifting his leg back and kicking Gamzee who was flying down at him from the air. His foot and Gamzee's whole body connected and sent him flying into the wall for the hundredth time.

Karkat ran up and sliced at The Highblood's other leg, only to get swiped out of the way by a giant hand. As for Feferi she was bunted out of the way like a baseball. She skidded and was ready to get up again when she was grabbed up.

"I HATE little brat wrigglers like you." He started to lift her until an intensely bright white light blasted Highblood's entire side. It was hot and it burned his skin! He shouted in pain, dropping Feferi only a short distance. But she was caught by someone. Looking back only made her eyes grow huge and swell with tyrant tears. It was Eridan. He was very badly wounded with blood coming from his back and head. His glasses were no longer there and his hair was totally messed up, scarf disheveled.

"Oh my Cod, -Eridan!"

"F-Fef… are you okay?..." He sounded and looked tired.

"Y-y—es. I can't b—eli—ev—e you'r—e aliv—e . I was so scar—ed!"

"It takes...a little more than that to get rid of me Fef. I'm sorry I frightened you… I didn't havve a wwhole lotta say in anythin' that wwas goin' on."

"YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING SEADWELLER."

"HEY DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME YOU STUPID FUCK!" Karkat jumped up and scratched him across the face twice and then twice again on his face. Before he was even able to get past the Highblood's head he was grabbed and thrown mercilessly into the ground, red blood exploding everywhere.

"KARKAT!" Feferi screamed. She was both scared for him and interested about his weird blood color.

"Fef, come on wwe havve to get outta here."

"No! I cam—e back to h—elp! I won't just l—eav—e wh—en th—ey n—eed m—e! Com—e on, w—e can do this now that w—e'r—e t—eam—ed up!"

Gamzee got up from the ground and gripped his four clubs hard. He stood up and panted, having lost all laughter. Looking over and seeing Karkat on the ground… blood. It sent him over the edge. He was past subjuggulator mode. He was in god damn highblood mode at this point. The wounded Capricorn rushed the Highblood and used ridiculous amounts of brute force to knock the Highblood off of balance.

"ERIDAN!" Gamzee yelled. The voice was almost not his own. Eridan knew what he had to do.

"You got it Gam." Eridan pointed his wand shakily…. Until Feferi grabbed his hand and helped him aim. Eridan's blood pumper went faster and he gripped the wand even tighter and collected every ounce of energy he had left to fire a huge blast of white right at the monstrous figure. It hit dead on and lit up the whole room.

Nepeta suddenly came running in and went right to Karkat who was either out like a light or dead she couldn't tell. All she could do was try to drag him away! Equius came out to meet her half way and picked her and Karkat up and ran back to the pod.

"Oh 2hiit. 2hiit no, not Karkat too!" Sollux said red and blue eyes wide in fear.

"Holy fuck check hii2 heart beat guy2 quiick!" Equius did what he would normally do and checked Karkat for any signs of life. At first his face was grim….. Until Karkat finally coughed up a ton of bright red blood and gasped for air.

"Karkat!" Nepeta half screamed. She hugged him tightly, not caring that her clothes were getting bloody. She was just so happy he wasn't dead…. So glad.

"Fuck man….. Fuck." Sollux leaned back and let out the breath he'd been holding. He was very relieved. Karkat was really his best friend and he would be …. Very upset if he wasn't around to bug the shit out of him all the time. But what about Feferi?

"uH, KARKAT WHAT ABOUT uH, GAMZEE?"

"H-HE'S…. I DON'T… EVEN REALLY KNOW. HE WAS….HURT LIKE THE OTHERS…." Karkat did his best to sit up, but Nepeta held him down.

"Karkitty you can't move! Just please rest here! You'll really be in a purrdicament if you go out there now."

"I W-WAS SUPPOSED TO SH-SHOOSH PAP—"

"I'll shoosh pap YOU karkitty. Please just stay here!" She begged.

"Please, you're REALLY hurt…"

"WHO THE FUCK IS GONNA SAVE THEIR DUMB ASSES?"

"g-GAMZEE WILL COM UP WITH uH, SOMETHING,,, rIGHT?"

Everyone looked at Tavros and thought hard. Would that crazy clown really come up with something? They sure hoped so...

Eridan finally fell over next to Feferi, having used all of his energy.

"F-Fef. You gotta get outta here... Please..."

"No! –Eridan com-e on... you gotta stand up. You can do it!"

"You'll... PAY for that, MOTHER FUCKERS." Feferi looked up only to see the spiked club being swung down at them. The Highblood was on his back from being knocked over, but he could still move his big arms.

"NO, PL—EAS—E!" Feferi screamed, covering Eridan with her body, holding him tightly. She screamed again when she was sure the club was hit her and Eridan and finish them off. Abruptly her and Eridan both were lifted and thrown out of the way hard! They flipped and fell away and then the floor shook with the impact of club and... the club and... Eridan opened his eyes and had to quickly cover Feferi's eyes with his scarf.

"—E—Eridan what happened?"

"You can't look Fef, I'm serious. Let's get outta here wwhile we still can." Eridan could do anything for Feferi. Even if it meant forcing his body to do the impossible. He stood up with every muscle that would function and made sure to keep Feferi's eyes covered and nearly dragged her away.

Karkat sat up despite Nepeta's constant begging for him to be still and tried to hide his blood as best as he could. It was already obvious... but he couldn't not try to hide it. With all the moving around, Tavros had made his way, scooting, to the window to watch. What he saw made his eyes get bigger than he ever thought they could. He gasped and covered his mouth with a shaking hand.

"TAVROS WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG?"

"g-GAMZEE! GAMZEE!" The long horned troll shouted. GOG DAMMIT HE WISHED HIS LEGS WORKED!

"o-OPEN THE uH, DOOR! OPEN IT!"

"What %actly-" Equius didn't even finish his sentence when he saw. Eridan and Feferi both dragging each other to the pod. He opened the door and got them both inside.

"What about Gamz—ee?" She didn't get to see before Karkat was running out again.

"This is absolute f00lishness from everyone." Equius couldn't believe all of this running back and forward. This wasn't a rally, this was life and death...

"As of this moment, no one is to leave this pod, is that understood?"

"—Ev-en m-e?"

"Even you highblood." Feferi's eyes went wide, and bit her lip...

"Holy 2hiit, ii2 that Eriidan? ii2 he actually aliive?"

"Y-You're Cod damn right I'm actually alivve... Fef... are you okay?"

"Y-es, I'm okay thanks to you..."

"I'm glad..." Eridan passed out the moment he finished saying that. That was it. He was gone to lala sleepy pants land.

"Unbeliieveable. Eriidan ii2 a retardedly per2ii2tant fii2h breath huh?"

"Y-eah... h-e r—eely is. I'm glad. Now I hav-e both of you with m-e..."

"Woopiie. Now we gotta waiit for 2tupiid KK and Gamzee..."

"I hope they'll be okay..." Nepeta finally looked over Tavros' head and horns to see... She gasped.

Gamzee had been crushed half way by the spiked club and he simply laid there. He'd tried to jump and hold it back with his own larger purple club, but It snapped and all he had time to do was lift Feferi and Eridan out of the way and toss them as hard as he could. The club landed over both of his legs and half of his torso. Blood was making its way all around the floor and if Gamzee tried to move then he could hear his broken ribs move and the pain in his legs was amazing. Now he could get some idea of how poor Tavros felt. But he had to get up... He had to get up...

The club was lifted off his body and the Highblood's hand went around Gamzee's body and lifted him into the air, being held in front of the Highblood's face. Blood dripped onto his chest.

"Hey... Little motherfucker. You and your asshole "friends" really fucked me up. Color me surprised. Miracles."

"I dOn'T tHinK tHaT wAs A mIrAcLe GiAnT bRo. ThAt... WaS jUsT wHaT i'D eXpEcTeD oUtTa My BuDdIeS." Gamzee chuckled tiredly. It hurt so badly! His broken ribs tore at his insides and his legs could only hang down limply. His head throbbed and he let it hang down. The Grand Highblood lifted his other hand and wiped some of Gamzee's make up off.

"This is though. You're just like me. It kinda makes me mother fuckin' proud."

"SoRrY tO bUrSt Yo BuBbLe BrO, bUt I'lL nEvEr Be LiKe YoU."

"Too bad. You would have been a pretty alright subjuggulator. Thing is, you have way to many emotions for the job. You're just a wriggler. I was never like you either. Emotions just aren't a motherfuckin' thing where we live and how we're raised. But that's good, because then jobs are easier to do. Kill whatever unlucky motherfucker there is to kill and go home and slam some faygo's."

"ThAt SoUnDs LiKe A pReTtY sHiTtY lIfE bRo. AiN't No MoThErFuCkinG fUn In ThAt."

"Maybe not. But living on a fucking rock out in space all up and sounds like less of a life." Gamzee was running out of breath to talk and his eyes began to get drowsy.

"NoT rEaLlY bRo. I'vE gOt AlL mY fRiEnD-"

"Stop callin' those motherfuckers that." A harsh squeeze, another rib broken..

"FuCk YoU. ThAt'S wHaT tHeY aRe. I'vE... hAd SoMe ToUgH tImEs AnD tHeY aLl HeLpEd Me GeT tHrOuGh ThEm.

"YOU'RE FUCKING RIGHT!" Karkat runs up, receiving a loud irritated HONK from the Grand Highblood.

"SeE mOtHeRfUcKeR?"

"All I see, little me, is a fucking mockery to our kind."

"ShIt LiKe ThAt DoN't MaTtEr ArOuNd HeRe MaN." Another aggravated HONK. Karkat runs up to the highblood and begins to shoosh pap him like mad.

"" pap pap pap pap pap pap. The Highblood slowly calmed down and let his knees slip to the ground, leaving him flat on his back. He lowered his arm and dropped Gamzee clumsily onto the ground. Gamzee didn't even get up or move. He couldn't. His blood pooled up under him and he slowly closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

Noises were muffled, voices were low... Where was he? Was he dead? Was someone calling his name or something? He couldn't tell. Was everyone okay? He really hopped so. Couldn't he just open his eyes?

"-ee"

what?

"-mzee?"

Who was that? Tavros?

"-amzee are - - - ay?"

"TaV?..."

"gAMZEE! i'M SO GLAD YOU'RE uH, OKAY!"

"WhErE aM i TaV bRo?" He couldn't find the energy to open his eyes. They were so heavy and burned under the lids. He hurt all over and felt something cold touch his face.

"hERE, ITS A, uH, fAYGO. WE FOUND ONE IN THE FRIDGE OF THIS THING. bUT, DON'T TRY TO UH, sIT UP. yOU HAVE A LOT OF BROKEN BONES."

"I sUrE dO tAv. ThEy ReAlLy HuRt To."

"i'M SORRY GAMZEE... I WISH I COULD HAVE BEEN MORE HELPFUL..."

"YoU sTaBbEd OlD mAn In ThE lEg DiDn'T yOu? ThAt WaS hElP eNoUgH."

"t-tHANKS GAMZEE... SO... uH,... sOLLUX? wHERE ARE WE GOING?" He unscrewed the lid to the cold soda and shoved it in Gamzee's mouth. He was more than happy to just let it drain down his throat.

"well... not totally 2ure yet. but when we get there we'll let you guy2 know."

"HEY GAMZEE. DID YOU GET ANYTHING OUT OF THE BIG GUY WHEN HE WAS READY TO SMOOSH YOU LIKE A FUCKING GRUB?"

"M?" He finished the Faygo and spit the bottle out.

"WeLl BrO, i ThInK ... hE wAs LoNeLy As FuCk."

"HOLY SHIT ALL OF THAT WAS BECAUSE HE WAS BEING A FUCKING WIMP?"

"HeY mAn, We AlL gEt LoNeLy."

"WELL SHIT I HOPE YOU DON'T EVER GET LONELY WHO KNOWS WHAT'LL HAPPEN."

"No WoRrIeS mOtHeRfUcKeR. ThAt WoN't EvEr Be A pRoBlEm. NoT wItH yOu GuYs As My MoThErFuCkIn' FrIeNdS."


End file.
